The God Must Be Crazy
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Yuri asked Flynn to go on a vacation with him. And you know Yuri very well, it didn't turn out very smooth.. shounen ai. first ToV fanfic. read n review? update chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and nice to metcha! I'm new at this fandom and I haven't played the game yet because I don't have PS3 nor X360… *sigh* well, but I kinda know the story from either fanfiction, walkthrough, review at my game magazine and some from YouTube. So if you found MANY errors in here, please bear with it (gomen nee~). After all, this is a fanfiction, right? It can't be helped though, but I'm SO in love with Commandant Flynn Scifo! XD he nearly gave me a heart attack just by his smile! XDD and I also in love with Flynn x Yuri / Yuri x Flynn pairing because it's so cute! I finally found my favorite (yaoi) pairs in Tales series besaid Guy x Luke! XD well, I think I've talked too much for your liking, so I will continue with the story… enjoy please!

Warning: May contain boy x boy relationship although it's not that explicit… grammatical error (I'm not a natural English user by the way)… and maybe OOC-ness…

Disclaimer: I own nothing here… even for the game… *muttered silently*

**The God Must Be Crazy**

Chapter 1

By: Vanilla Amano

A guy with blonde hair and full armor made his way back to his office. He pulled the door and waltz inside with his knightly gesture. Sighing, he took several steps inside and sat on his chair behind the work desk. He opened the window behind him to let some fresh air give a new life to his office.

He leaned his back to the chair and closed his eyes. Sighing (again), he tried his best to relax after all his duties as a commandant. It was a quite hard work, you know?

"Tired being a commandant?"

This sudden question almost makes Flynn Scifo nearly get a heart attack and fall from his chair. But being a commandant and all, he regains his composure and turned his head to see the person that surprise him a second ago.

"Yo, you okay?" Yuri Lowell asked, half laughing with his best friend reaction.

"Yuri!" Flynn said, pointing his finger to the dark-haired man. "Don't ever do that again." He warned warily.

"It's not like you to let your guard down, Flynn. Working too much lately, I suppose," Yuri said, inviting himself in because Flynn still not say a word to him. "Oh, and I let my self in because you don't even bother to invite a best friend of yours in. Hope you didn't mind." He jokingly added.

"Ha ha ha," Flynn laughed lazily. "What are you doing here?" he asked, following Yuri to his comfortable couch at the other side of the office.

"I want to see how my best buddy doing. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Ha ha ha, very wonderful. Seriously, what business do you have?"

"Well, since you asked me to be serious, I'll be serious then."

"Yuri!"

"Let me finish, okay Flynn?" so Flynn, with that stern look in his face, decided to say nothing again. "We're going on a vacation." But Yuri's words make him dumbfounded. He tried to absorb the information he just received.

"Pardon me?" Flynn asked after a moment of silence.

Yuri sighed. "Really, Flynn. You're working too much, you can hardly think clearly with your head now." He said, observing his childhood friend appearance. Flynn does look skinnier though, he can see it behind all his armor. His sapphire orbs that always so bright (it made Yuri's eyes hurt just by looking at it) have lost its shine and there are quite thick dark circles under his eyes. His usual silky blonde locks don't appear as silky as it used to be.

"I'm thinking now. It's just your idea was too hard for me to process. We're going to what?" the blonde put his arm in front of chest a bit offended by what Yuri just said.

"We're – going – on – a – vacation," Yuri said word by word. He enjoyed I'd – kill – you expression that plastered all around Flynn's face. "You need one for your self. Especially since Estelle asked me to this." He added.

"Lady Estellise asked you to do this?" Flynn half surprised. Yuri nodded and continue his speech.

"She said you pushed your self too hard these days and it made her worry. She's worrying about you're going to kill your self in a mission because you're too exhausted to defense your self. Call her a paranoid, but she's right. You looks like you're gonna passed out anytime now."

"You're a bit exaggerated, aren't you?" Flynn pinched the bridge of his nose frustately. He never thought his workaholic personality could make the pink haired princess worried her self to death.

"So I'm the paranoid one now?"

"Yes, you are."

"So what did you say? Will you go or not? However if you decline though, I just have to knock you unconscious and bring you wherever I want."

Flynn sighed. "I'll go," he answered. It's the princess order after all. Beside, he hardly has some time alone with his best friend lately. And even though he won't admit it, he really needs a little vacation.

^o^

"We're going by that?" Flynn asked with his mouth opened widely.

"Whaddaya expect? A full troops of yours going to bid you a farewell when you climb up the stairs to your private ship?" Yuri said with sarcasm in his words. Flynn glared at him, but the dark-haired swordsman ignores him and continue to whistle happily. The blonde sighed and look at their transportation in front of them. It was a small silver metal object, and by its looks, it looks like a very hi-tech blastia.

'_If blastia still exist…' _Flynn thought. So this is really a hand-made metal object, or should we call helicopter, that cast manually without any blastia.

"Estelle asked Rita to make this for us to travel. So it's free," Yuri said while the both of them already inside the helicopter. The inside is not that big, but it's enough for both of them to sit and control the helicopter at the same time. "You better help me controlling this thing. Rita said it's better controlled by two people."

The mention of the young mage's name make Flynn feels a little bit uncomfortable. It's not like he hates the girl, he likes her a lot, _really_. It just that, her newly experimental blastia often makes him jump with fear. Especially this new object, if it isn't call a blastia, then it's really a new experiment of her.

"Let's go then," Yuri's voice snapped him back to reality. After some minutes passed for turn on the machine, they finally fly to the sky above them.

The first hours of their trip was going fine without any problem at all. Except Yuri almost make them died because he didn't know which one is the brake. But other than that, it was a smooth journey to wherever the dark-haired swordsman took the blonde commandant go. Until this thing happen…

"Hey, Yuri," Flynn called. Coal-eyes opened and stared at him curiously. "Do we have enough fuel to our destination?"

"Of course. There's still one more tank behind, so it's enough for us to travel back," Yuri said while closing his eyes lazily.

"Hmm…" Flynn nodded. "By the way, did Ms. Rita say anything about a turbulence going to hit us?" he asked again.

Yuri laughed. "Come on, Flynn. There's no way there'll be turbulence today! The sky is so bright when we take off. It's impossible to turn into a bad weather after a few hours of flying." He said. "And beside, Rita must already casted all protection spells for this thing if that really happen."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Rita Mordio stared at the small green object between his thumb and his index finger. She looks like she's thinking hard about something that she had forgot. Estellise Sidos Heurassein waltz towards her and sat beside her on the couch.

"What are you looking at, Rita?" Estelle asked, stared curiously to the green object.

"It's a chip that holding all the protection spells that I cast for the Ricopter (Rita Helicopter)." The brunette said, swinging the object lightly.

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

So the pink-haired princess took the object and stared at it amazingly. "Wow, this small thing has a lot of high protection spells inside? What's the use of this thing?" she asked.

"It can protect the Ritacopter if there's a turbulence that disturbs the flight. So the people who ride it can make safely out of the storm without any damage." Rita informed.

"Ooh… the people, you mean Yuri and Flynn?"

"Yep," Rita nodded. "But I think I forgot something…" she sighed.

"And if there's turbulence that hit them, they will be safe with this object?"

"U huh," the young mage said. "That's why this object's here!" and finally she realized, what is it that she had forgot to put…

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Yuri's eyes widen in shock when he saw the turbulence in front of their helicopter—Ritacopter that drawing closer to them. Flynn glared at Yuri and hoping that what he had said was true. But unfortunately, it wasn't true. Because of the clumsiness of a certain brunette mage, they have no protection spells that surround them at all.

After more words-fighting and after some minutes passed for them to try to cast any protection spells that they can, the turbulence hit them.

"Aaaaaa!"

"Oh shit! Oh shit!"

"Can't you do something!"

"Don't ask me! Damn that mage!"

"We're going to crash!"

"Aaaaaa!"

^o^

Fuh… I thought about make this a one shot… but unfortunately it'll be too long to be a one shot… so I decided to make this into a multi-chapter one… anyway I want to say sorry if there's a lot of error here… I try to make them not too OOC, but maybe it's hard because I have no idea about their real personalities. And about all the grammar, SORRY! It's not beta-ed so expect many grammatical errors in here. And yes… I did get the idea after watching _The God Must Be Crazy 2_… Well, everyone loves reviews. So, please? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, update for chapter two… thanks for anyone who reads this!^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Warning: May contain boy x boy relationship although it's not that explicit… grammatical error (I'm not a natural English user by the way)… and maybe OOC-ness…

Disclaimer: No, no, no… anything isn't mine here…

**The God Must Be Crazy**

Chapter 2

By: Vanilla Amano

Flynn opened his eyes. His vision is all blurry and he can hardly see anything. Maybe it because of the impact he received when his head bump onto the machine steering wheel in front of him. He straightened him self and look around his surrounding.

"Yuri!" he muttered silently as he look to his right. He sighed when he saw the said man still there, although he looks like he passed out. "Hey, Yuri," he shook Yuri's shoulder softly. The ex soldier didn't response, so he shook harder. "Yuri!"

"Aargh! What's your problem!" Yuri shouted angrily as he woke up from his slumber and toss Flynn's hand aside.

"Good, you're awake now," Flynn crossed his arm in front of his chest calmly. Yuri muttered about 'something you shouldn't disturb when sleeping' while scratching his head. "Now, I want you to explain; where are we now?"

Yuri stopped scratching his head and look around him. "Where are we? Why are you ask me?"

"Well, you're the one who fly this thing to our destination!"

"And this is definitely NOT my destination! Don't you see all the surrounding is not in my dictionary!"

"What! So you're saying we're lost now?"

"This because of the turbulence… it flew us somewhere exactly foreign for us to know…"

"And how should we get back?"

"Hell I know, Flynn! Don't make the situation worst by your whines!"

"Me! You're the one who angry without any particular reason when I asked you about this! I know something was going to happen whenever I go out with you!"

"What! Okay, Flynn. You're gonna paid for what you've said!"

After that, Yuri pounce on Flynn's waist and make the other lost his balance as his back hit the door. Yuri grabbed Flynn's hand and put it in his back. He punched his jaw with his jab, the other didn't want to lose though, so he kicked Yuri's stomach with his knee. When the swordsman lost his focus it's time for him to get a revenge. They continue to fight when suddenly, the door behind Flynn opened and sent them both fall to the ground.

Fortunately for them though, they didn't land on ground as they expected they'd be, but instead they fall to the lake beside the tree that has Ritacopter on it. Quickly before they drown even more, they swam to the surface and gasping for breath as they reached it.

"Ritacopter… is up there?" Yuri said as he looked up at the Ritacopter on the tree.

"Yeah… and I don't think we can put it down easily…" Flynn commented. He swim to the side, so Yuri followed him.

"Look what you've done!" Yuri said when they finally get out from the water and on the ground again. "We're soaking wet!"

Flynn's eyes twitched. _'And who do you think attack me first?' _he thought. "Anyway we must search for fire woods now… or else, we'll cold to death if we stay too long in open air like this with wet clothes."

"And you're messing up my hair!" Yuri continued to whine when he saw his ponytail didn't look like one again because Flynn's action in the Ritacopter back then. Flynn closed his eyes, asking for patience.

"If you won't help me searching the fire woods you can continue stay at the water so you won't catch a cold, instead, pneumonia." He warned as he walked away in search for fire woods.

"No, thanks." Yuri said.

They searched for fire woods in silence. When Flynn said it was enough for a night, they stopped and started to build a beacon. They sat in silence around the fire, trying to get themselves warm even though it's so hard with their clothes soaking wet.

"Huaaatcchiiii!"

"You okay?" Flynn asked since it's the fifth time Yuri sneezed since they finished build up the fire.

"Yeah," Yuri murmured. He scratched his nose and hug himself to get warmer. Flynn feels a little guilty because he force him to do all this work. Actually, they can take off their wet clothes because both of them are man and that didn't make them uncomfortable at all. However, wearing nothing but a simple underwear in a freezing open air like this can be called a suicide. And they still have a long way to go... especially the commandant who wants to make a better capital for all.

Flynn stood up from the ground and look at the Ritacopter up there. He stared at it and wonder if he can climb the tree and get it down here. After thinking for some minutes, he decided it was impossible. Even the perfect commandant Flynn Scifo is still a NORMAL human.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked when he saw his childhood friend started to climb the tree.

"I'll search something for us to get warmer from the Ritacopter. You just stay there and wait for me." Flynn answered. Yuri frowned, he didn't like being treated like a hopeless kid. So Flynn continued to climb while Yuri wait for him below.

"Find something?" Yuri shouted after some minutes passed and Flynn hasn't come back yet.

"A blanket and some mineral water and—ouch! I'm stuck again!" from his reply, Yuri knew that his progress isn't as smooth as the blonde hope it will be. "Damn this wheel—can it get out from my—waaa!" and the next thing they knew, Flynn fall from the tree and land on top of Yuri.

"Ooouuch!"

"Oouww!"

Both of them grunted in pain. Yuri's back ached because of the impact when his back hit the hard ground below him. Flynn's head spin because his head hit Yuri's chest quite hurt (it also very hurt for Yuri himself).

"Aww, it hurts..." Flynn raised himself from top of Yuri and caress his head. "Hey, you okay, Yuri?" he asked worriedly.

"Am I look okay?" Yuri replied weakly from below him. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw Flynn's face is not THAT far away from his face. It even can be called, quite close. "W-what the hell are you doing on top of me!"

"Huh? I can't help it. I fell and landed on top of you," Flynn answered confusedly. "What's wrong with that?" Yuri say nothing, but a bit of pink shade suddenly coloured his cheeks. "Yuri, your face is red. Did you catch a fever?" his hand almost reached Yuri's forehead when suddenly Yur's hand slapped his own.

"I'm fine. Get off from me," he said upsetly. Flynn shrugged, sometimes his friend can be so confusing. "So, find anything useful?" Yuri asked when he and Flynn already find a comfortable position to talk.

"Well, we needn't to worry about clean water for a while. There's enough water for both of us," Flynn reported. "But the problem is... this." He gave a blanket to Yuri. Yuri took it and stared at it curiously.

"What's with this blanket? It looks warm and furry. We wouldn't catch a cold sleeping with it,"

"That's the problem," Flynn said again. "There's only one of this thing."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"... what?" finally Yuri spoke. "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I am, Yuri. Really," Flynn sighed. "But there's no other blanket in the Ritacopter. I tried to search at every corner of that thing but I found nothing." He raised from the ground and walked towards Yuri. "So there's no choice except for us to sleep together with this blanket." He said and sit beside the raven haired.

Burst of blood suddenly raised toward Yuri's face and make it redder than any crabs we ever found. "F-F-F-Fuck! Do you have no other blanket?" he blurted out and move as far as he could from the blonde's side.

"I already told you; there's nothing there," Flynn said irritatedly. "Is sleeping with me really that bad? We're both guys, and we're childhood friend. There's nothing to worry about." He put the blanket around his body and then stared at Yuri. "Come here; it's really warm." He smiled.

"No way," Yuri refused quickly. "I'm fine the way I am now." He said stubbornly and sit again. Actually, it really is NOT true. It was so fucking cold out here, and even the fire couldn't warm him completely. '_Stupid fucking fire, stupid fucking Flynn. Don't you realize it? Sometimes you really are slow at thingking._' He thought.

Flynn stared at Yuri confusedly. He didn't understand why his childhood friend was so stubborn when it come to sleep with him. They did that when they're still kids. Well, anyway that's a total different matters. What really concern him now is, the fact that Yuri let himself freeze to death here.

He sighed and stood up. He again sit beside Yuri and wrap the blanket around the swordman shoulder. "Here," he said. "You need it more than I do." He smiled gently before walked away from there.

"Fly—" Yuri called, but Flynn already disappeared between the darkness of the woods. He hold the place where Flynn's hand accidently touched his body. "Stupid Flynn..." he murmured.

^o^

It's not that long after Yuri fell asleep, he felt someone fixed the blanket that cover his body and then laid not too far from him but not too close either. He opened his eyes groggily and stared curiously at that person. It was Flynn, fast asleep. Yuri crawled toward the commandant and stared at his peaceful face when sleep.

"Again, stupid Flynn..." he whispered softly. He wrapped half of the blanket around Flynn's body and lay beside him. The blanket almost cover all of their body, but it's not warm enough for him to sleep. He really is curious why Flynn can sleep easily beside all this cold air around them.

Yuri stared at Flynn's back that face toward him. He thought about hugging the taller man to get themselves warmer but quickly snapped away the idea. '_Am I trying to hug him now? Now I looks like some kind of pervert..._' he thought and rolled over to face the other way.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep like this..." suddenly Flynn spoke and before Yuri could do anything,, the blonde already wrapped his hand around his slim waist.

"Wh—I thought you already asleep!"

"I woke up when suddenly there's a drastic change of air around me," Flynn said. His breath on Yuri's neck felt hot and it make a shiver run down from his spine. "Let's just sleep and get warm, shall we?" he said once again before drifting back to sleep.

Yuri said nothing. His face really red right now, luckily for him Flynn couldn't see it. But still... feeling the blue eyes man's breath on his neck is quite... exotic if you would say. And it sometimes distract him in the process of sleep. Luckily after counting some sheeps (he remembered he saw 1.000.000 sheeps jumped out from the window) he drifted to sleep.

^o^

Please don't kill me... ;_;


End file.
